policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristy Bilden
Kristy Bilden is a report for KKAT TV news. She bothers John Carry as he's leaving the LAPD building and is pushy by asking him questions about the murders. John Carry shoves her out of the way and Kristy Bilden is annoyed and shocked at the rudeness of John Carry. She later interviews Alvin Hooper. Also she interviews Sherry Moore but John Carry takes Sherry Home and tells her he has nothing to say to her. Quotes "Last night. The LAPD was shaken to it's roots as Officer Robert Hickman police officer of the year 1992, was found brutally slain in a South Central neighborhood. Heading up the Hickman investigation is veteran Homicide Detective John Carey. Carey is best known for solving the murder of Lain Blair. The stunning actress featured in many of the action adventure straight shots movies, Detective Carey has been unavailable for comment. And all a request for a former statement had been denied. However, we have been told by an unofficial source, that the department has been looking into this as a gang killing. As the investigation continues, Oh wait! Here comes Detective Carey now! Detective Carey, over here! Kristy Bilden from the KKAT Detective Carey!" (After John Carey shoves her out of the way.) "What do you think you're doing! Hey! The physical abuse I've just experienced at the hands of the Detective Carey has consistent with the treatment I've received from this entire department, in trying to report the story. As a reporter and citizen of this city, I fear for our first amendment rights. I'm Kristy Bilden reporting for KKAT." "Leading the discovering of murdered police officer Rene Garcia earlier this week is a vicious plot, manufactured to discredit him and his music. Rapper Yo Money denies any relationship between the lyrics in his music, and the increasing violence against the police. Officer Garcias murder, brings a toll to two Los Angeles police officers slain this week. Whether the LAPD is being targeted or as Yo Money believes, a group is out to discredit his music. One thing is clear, The Los Angeles police are not able to protect themselves from this rash of violence, my question is, If the LAPD can't protect themselves, How can they protect us? I'm Kristy Bilden, reporting for KKAT." "Detective Carey, the public has a right to know! It's their safety at stake, Detective Carey!" "In the wake of this cities worst nightmare. Five people including two Los Angeles police officers have been found mutilated and murdered. And though city officials and the LAPD deny there's reason to panic. The citizens of Los Angeles feel quite differently. Gun sales are up and security companies are deluged with request for home alarm systems. Factors contributing to the urgency and concerned by LA residents are the randomness and violence of these murders. Earlier today, I spoke with Sherry Moore. An LA county coroners employee who confirmed one element of this killing spree. Evidence found in the latest male victim indicates that the murders might have been committed by a woman. If true, then this is the first case in the history of Los Angeles where a female serial killer has held the city in her grip. I'm Kristy Bilden reporting of KKAT." Category:Reporters Category:News Reporter Category:Women Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters (PQ4) Category:Humans Category:Adults